


Research notes

by TheKnittingLady



Category: Criminal Minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKnittingLady/pseuds/TheKnittingLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not a story, a collection of links that pertain to my work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Research notes

A number of people have noticed that many of my Unsubs are all members of a certain bible-based cult of personality.  This is a list of links to my research on the subject.  It doesn't pertain to any one story but rather to many so I'm posting it in a seperate file in case anyone wants to reference at any time.

\- TKL

* * *

[American Fascists: The Christian Right and the War on America](http://www.amazon.com/American-Fascists-Christian-Right-America/dp/0743284461)n by Chris Hedges

[Kingdom Coming: the Rise of Christian Nationalisim](http://www.amazon.com/Kingdom-Coming-Rise-Christian-Nationalism/dp/B004R96UN6) by Michele Goldberg

[Quiverful: Inside the Christian Patriarchy Movement](http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/0807010731?ie=UTF8&redirect=true&ref_=s9_simh_gw_p14_i2&linkCode=shr&camp=213733&creative=393189&tag=familiesthatflou) by Kathryn Joyce, and [an online article](http://www.thenation.com/article/arrows-war) on the topic

[Breaking Their Will: Shedding light on Religious Child Malreatment](http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/161614405X?ie=UTF8&tag=familiesthatflou&linkCode=shr&camp=213733&creative=393185&creativeASIN=161614405X&ref_=sr_1_1&s=books&qid=1313951861&sr=1-1) by Janet Heimlich and the [associated blog](http://religiouschildmaltreatment.com/category/blog/)

[Under More Grace](http://undermoregrace.blogspot.com/) Blog by Cindy K.

\- Her piece [on cultic Christianity, Lifton and brainwashing](http://undermoregrace.blogspot.com/2009/03/how-can-i-tell-if-my-church-is-abusive.html)

\- Her entries on [a man named Bill Gothard](http://undermuchgrace.blogspot.com/2011/11/gothic-gothard-index-of-all-things.html)

More on Bill Gothard: [Recovering Grace](http://www.recoveringgrace.org/) blog

And an article from [ReligiousDispatches.org](http://www.religiondispatches.org/archive/politics/4094/%E2%80%9Ctaliban_dan%E2%80%99s%E2%80%9D_teacher_inside_bill_gothard%E2%80%99s_authoritarian_subculture/)

[No Longer Quiverin](http://www.patheos.com/blogs/nolongerquivering/)g blog by Vvckie G.

[Quivering Daughter](http://www.quiveringdaughters.com/)s Blog by Hilary

That Mom's [podcast series on Patriocentricity](https://itunes.apple.com/podcast/thatmom/id270641018?mt=2) (First episode on June 26, 2010)

Libby Anne's project: [Raised Quiverful](http://www.patheos.com/blogs/lovejoyfeminism/raised-quiverfull)

A collection of articles on [The Purity Culture](http://www.patheos.com/blogs/lovejoyfeminism/the-purity-culture)

On "[Babywise](http://www.ezzo.info/)"

- [The cultic characteristics](http://web.archive.org/web/20061205055651/http://equip.org/free/DG233.htm)

- [The medical dangers](http://www.ezzo.info/resources/timeline/81-timeline/107-babywise-advice-linked-to-dehydration-failure-to-thrive)

On the [teachings of Michael Pearl](http://religiouschildmaltreatment.com/2011/11/the-real-michael-pearl/)

And example of "Church Discipline": [How Mars Hill church handles things](http://matthewpaulturner.net/jesus-needs-new-pr/mark-driscolls-church-discipline-contract-looking-for-true-repentance-at-mars-hill-church-sign-on-the-dotted-line/)

An article on [how old you should be when you learn about sex](http://www.boundless.org/2005/answers/a0001543.cfm)

From "The Bohemians"

[Hepzibah House Survivors](http://hephzibah-girls.blogspot.com/)

\- Another article [about Hepzibah House](http://www.motherjones.com/politics/2011/08/new-bethany-ifb-teen-homes-abuse?page=1)

[dogemperor ](http://www.dailykos.com/user/dogemperor)on DailyKos who covers many of these groups and their connections

If you think this isn't happening in your church...

[Steeplejacking: How the Christian Right is hijacking Mainstream Religio](http://igpub.com/steeplejacking/)n by John Dorhauer & Sheldon Culver. And a [brief article](http://www.care2.com/causes/steeplejacking-are-ultra-conservative-christians-hijacking-our-churches.html)

More to come...


End file.
